No One To Kiss
by createprotecttransform
Summary: A short series about Kurt and finding someone to kiss. A Pummel romance, with a running interference by the other gleeks.
1. No one to Kiss

**Hi all, this is my first fic after a very long time, so please be kind while I get back into the swing of things. I really hope that you enjoy this.**

**Summary: It's New Years Eve and the clock is about to straight midnight… not that Kurt cares. PucKurt.**

Kurt blew a soft breathe upward, the rush of air causing his perfectly styled hair to rustle before falling back into place. Eleven thirty, and the room was full of the kind of commotion only the Glee club could manage.

Rachel stood by the designated drinks area, bragging about the fact that she doesn't drink as she values herself not to feel the need for intoxication. Finn, the poor simpleton, agreed blindly with everything the girl said, though continued to glance longingly toward the beers when he thought that she wouldn't notice. Kurt snorted, not aloud of course. The things that boy would do to secure a girl, even a poorly dressed one.

Brittany sat with Tina and Artie, eyes full of wonder as the bespectacled boy showed the girls magic tricks. Pretty basic stuff, Kurt thought, though to Brittany he was sure Artie was better than Merlin and Harry Potter combined. Whatever worked for Artie, Kurt was happy that he had found someone who seems to like him back.

Mercedes as well, the voluptuous girl was bumping and grinding with Sam on the dance floor. Neither of them were taking themselves too seriously, yet they drew plenty of eyes toward them with their obvious chemistry. Serious or not, Kurt's best girl knew how to work it, no doubt about that.

Along with Quinn and Santana making a sullen, bored looking duo and Mike, Matt and Puck practically giggling about who knows or cares what, it was shaping up to be a pretty amazing party. Kurt knew he should be happy, grateful even. He had never been invited to a party before, much less on New Year's Eve. It was just…

It was just sad to think that this would be another kiss free, romance free New Years Eve. Ever since he was young, Kurt would imagine spending the night dancing with a special someone, laughing and cheering the New Year in, gently kissing each other in a promise of the year to come…

Yes, he knew it was girly and even a little pathetic and no, he was stupid enough to tell anyone else about his little fantasy. Even Mercedes would pity him if she was to hear about it, and she was normally the kind that didn't take any prisoners. No, it was best to keep the kiss of promise private.

"'Sup, Hummel?" Puck dropped down on the chair next to Kurt, throwing an arm around the smaller boy, who tensed up so quickly and rigidly the arm may as well have been a snake. Puck didn't notice however, smiling encouragingly at Kurt in a way that made him certain Puck was either drunk or crazy.

"Not a lot, as you can probably see, Noah Puckerman" he replied, tone tight and clipped in a way that he hoped said _for the love of all thing designer get your bear arm off me._ No, apparently it did not. Puck remained beside him smiling so brightly it would have been amusing if Kurt wasn't so horrified.

"Okay Noah, what is it that you want?" When he didn't receive a reply Kurt continued undaunted. "Your hands appear to be free of colourful frozen beverages, there are no dumpsters that you may throw me into, nor are there any lockers for you to push me against. Eliminating these three possibilities, I see absolutely no reason for you to put your hands on my person".

"I have no idea about all that stuff that you just said, but you look like you could use some company" came the response, his new 'company' leaning much closer than Kurt considered comfortable.

"Noah, what are you-"

"You smell god"

_Hold on, what was that again?!_

Despite freaking out about that comment internally, Kurt maintained his cool façade, determined to insult the jock and send him on his way.

"I smell _nice_, I think you mean" he gave his most disdainful look to absolutely no effect.

"Mmhmm, delicious even" Puck chuckled, leaning impossibly nearer.

Kurt shot out of his seat at that, grabbing a wine cooler and making his way toward Tina, determined to escape Noah Puckerman and the disease that was apparently eating his brain.

"Five minutes to midnight!" Rachel all but screeched, sending people scrambling for fresh drinks and suitable partners, wanting to bring in the New Year in the best way possible.

Rachel smugly wrapped herself around Finn's waist, and the taller boy turned red but seemed pleased with his success. Quinn was glowering in their direction until Matt approached her, leaning against the wall behind her and sporting his most charming smile, which she returned despite rolling her eyes a little.

Santana was trying to snare Brittany, but the pretty blonde refused to leave her place on Artie's lap. The Latina cheerleader paused, considering her options before simply shrugging and sitting on Artie's free knee, Brittany flinging her arms around the other girl while Artie sat stunned, torn between arousal and fear. A little behind them Sam and Mercedes had their arms around each other, looking totally consumed with each other as only lovebirds can.

Tina turned to Kurt and grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to bring in the New Year together?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that there was no one he would rather share this moment with, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Mike, hands in pockets and shy smile on his face. Kurt turned his attention back to Tina and smiled.

"I think there is somebody who wants to share this moment with you in ways that I never could" he said, hugging her tightly before turning her to face Mike and whispering in her ear, "Go get him, girl", before sending her on her way.

As Kurt surveyed the group around him, _his friends_, and felt a surge of happiness and affection within himself. So he didn't have someone to kiss, things could be much worse. He had friends, he felt that he belonged, can't be too upset about that.

_Hang on, where was -_

"Somebody wants you too, you know" came a deep voice behind him, and he turned to see Noah standing there. As the countdown began he found he couldn't speak, so instead he simply stared at Puck, who stared straight back, face open and honest in a way that Kurt had never seen before.

Then as everyone cried 'Happy New Year', streamers, laughter, kisses and hugs spreading throughout the room, Noah Puckerman leant forward and kissed Kurt Hummel.

It was nothing like Kurt had expected. Puck took Kurt's face between his hands and pressed their lips together gently, and despite himself Kurt almost followed him as he pulled back from the kiss.

Wow.

"Happy New Year, Kurt" Noah murmured, smiling shyly before making his way through the group to give Finn and bro hug and high five Artie.

Kurt remained where he was, fingers pressed to his lips, feeling a small smile beginning to form there. If he wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a promise behind that kiss.

Perhaps this would be a good year after all.

**The End… or to be continued?**

**Please review xx**


	2. Someone to Kiss

**Someone To Kiss**

Smoothing his shirt and vest down over his hips, Kurt surveyed the entrance to the school warily. Seeing none of the jocks milling by the dumpsters was almost more unnerving than a group of them waiting there. Still he locked the doors to his baby and took a deep breathe before striding toward the doors, becoming more and more curious when he made it inside unscathed.

Turning the corner and spotting Azimio coming in the opposite direction, red slushie in hand, Kurt squared his shoulders and put on his best bitch face, knowing he wouldn't escape both the dumpster and the slushie attack. Yet as Azimio walked past without even a glance in Kurt's direction the fashionable diva became convinced that something was up.

Coming up to his locker he noticed a note stuck to the front, and after glacing around to ensure it wasn't the beginning of some prank, he reached up and removed the small piece of paper, recognising his name in Puck's messing script.

"Hey boo, what's that?" Mercedes asked, making Kurt jump before he quickly turned away, tucking the note into his pocket and changing the subject to his girl's new nail colour.

"Blush pink? I like it. They suit your skin tone so beautifully. Why can't the rest of the people in this ridiculous school have your impeccable taste?" he sighed, linking arms with her as they made their way down the hall.

He knew he didn't have to hide the fact that Puck had written to him from Mercedes; he told her everything. Besides that, the entire glee club knew of the kiss that he and Puck shared on New Years Eve; Rachel had told him about how her two dads had met, and offered to set he and Puck on a double date with them (yikes), Mercedes and Tina brought it up every time they met up for 'girl time' oohing and aahing over it. Finn refused to look him in the eye for days afterward, Mike had shaken his hand and Matt simply shrugged and smiled. Santana and Quinn had given him weird looks and Brittany asked if she could be their flower girl. His friends were completely nuts.

As he sat in English first period he discreetly unfolded the note and placed it inside his reading book

**Kurt – Lunch on the bleachers? P**

Kurt didn't know what he had been expecting, but that definitely was not it. Why did Puck want to meet on the bleachers? Kurt had a feeling that this had something to do with the lack of messy attacks this morning. Whether that was because Puck wanted them to stop altogether or because they were saving it all for a sneak attack come lunchtime, Kurt didn't know.

After English Kurt made his way back to his locker, wanting to grab his spare cherry chapstick as he seemed to have misplaced the one he put in his bag this morning, only to find another note where the first had been, this one simply had a rainbow on the front. Had Brittany written him a note? Kurt thought that was highly unlikely.

He was wrong. As he sat in third period he unfolded the note, glaring half heartedly at Mercedes when she chuckled at his rainbow. He though it was kind of sweet, and it went with the dolphin and flowers on the inside. It had Brittany all over it.

**Kurtie, I took your chapstick, sorry. Sanny likes cherry flavour. Don't forget to see Puck at lunch! Brittany**

Kurt frowned at the note. How did Brittany know about the lunch time meeting? Did that make it safe, or just a more elaborate plan? And most importantly, how did Brittany get into his bag without him noticing? Kurt goes into the men's bathrooms after third period like always to check his hair, only this time is different, because there tacked to the mirror was yet another note, this one with a simple K on the front. Kurt whipped around quickly, hoping to find the culprit, but the bathroom was completely empty. Filled with apprehension he opened the note.

**Do you really think we would let this happen if it was a prank, Kurt?**

Okay, whoever this was they were reading his mind, and not only that, but he (Kurt assumed, given the location of the note and the messy writing) had to know Kurt's schedule and Puck's plan. Adjusting his hair then washing his hands absent mindedly, he took one more look in the mirror before he walked out the door, and straight into Matt and Mike. Matt quickly outstretched a hand to steady the smaller teen before they continued on down the hall, calling over his should that he'd see Kurt in glee later, though Kurt was distracted by Mike, who looked at the note in his hand and winked at Kurt.

Mike sent the note? Well Kurt knew that Mike would never consent to help Puck prank him, especially now that he was seeing Tina. Kurt didn't think he could be as easily tricked as Brittany either. Actually no one could, so maybe Kurt should go to the bleachers for lunch?

He decided to go by his locker one more time, just in case someone else had something to say on the subject of the day. He made his excuses fifteen minutes before lunch and stopped by his locker, finding not one, but two notes tacked to the front. He smiled to himself as he applied chapstick and wound his favourite scarf around his neck before closing the door and taking down the new notes. So this is what it felt like to be popular? Which note to open first? One had a yellow heart on the front, coloured in messily, and the other a black handbag of all things. He chose the handbag and laughed when he saw the contents.

**Lady face. Get to the bleachers. This is not a drill. P.s. Don't you dare hurt him.**

Okay, so no prizes for guessing who the author of that little ditty was, he was confused though, shouldn't he be worried about Puck hurting him? He sighed and quickly opened the second note, knowing he didn't have much time. As it unfolded he immediately recognised Mercedes' writing.

**Baby boy, rest assured that I, having grilled Puck personally, can guarantee you'll be safe, and that you'll kick yourself if you miss this. Get a move on!**

Kurt didn't need to be told a sixth time, he adjusted the strap of his bag and his scarf as he set a swift pace toward the bleachers, excited and nervous at the same time.

There he found Puck standing in front of the steps, hands in pockets and shuffling nervously from side to side. Knowing Puck was nervous too helped to calm Kurt somewhat, and he he looked Puck up and down, taking the time to appreciate the effort that went into his appearance. Blue jeans were ironed well and paired with sneakers so clean they had to be new. A form fitting white T shirt displayed his great body and was teamed with a blue button down that lay open and rolled up to the elbows, showing off hi great arms as well. The best part, Kurt had to admit however, was his gorgeous smile.

Kurt felt himself smile back shyly, suddenly feel five years old again with his first crush on Patrick Swayze.

"You look amazing" Puck said, gesturing for Kurt to join him on the bleachers, and Kurt noted with a smile that a picnic blanket had been draped over them for his benefit.

"You look pretty good yourself, Noah" he replied quietly, rewarded by seeing Puck's cheeks turn pink under his olive skin tone. Was what he thought was happening really happening? Sweet Dorothy someone pinch him, this must be a dream. Puck opened the container that sat between them, offering Kurt a chicken, avocado and brie wrap, which Kurt happily took and then he indicated the steaming travel mug that sat beside Kurt, which on first sip Kurt discovered was hot chocolate with extra foam, one of his favourites. Not an every day kind of drink, perhaps, but he didn't mind indulging on a day like today.

"I have to admit I'm really glad you came. I wasn't sure you would" Puck said after a moment, glancing at Kurt before looking back down at his food, obviously out of his comfort zone.

"Well I wasn't going to at first" Kurt said, though when he saw Noah's stricken face he was quick to add, "Just because I didn't know what to expect. I like to be prepared" he said with a half smile, turning full force when Noah laughed.

"Such a boy scout"

"Shut up, Puckerman" Kurt grumbled, reaching out and pushing at Noah's shoulder, watching as the other boy swayed back against his touch. When the laughter faded Kurt turned to Noah curiously. "What is this Noah? Why did you invite me here?" he asked, fairly certain he knew the answer but wanting to hear those words from the boy himself.

"I like you, Kurt. I mean I know that it's probably a big surprise to you, considering that I've never given you any indication before New Years, but I've felt this way for a while now".

"And why didn't you say so before? Were you embarrassed?"

"No! No, god no, please don't think that. I didn't say anything before because I didn't think I had a chance with you" Puck looked so open and honest in that moment, eye's never leaving Kurt's, and Kurt found that he believed him. He took another sip of his drink, figuring out what to ask next.

"What changed to make you kiss me?"

Puck smiled at the memory. "Aretha. Yeah she agreed to help me find a Christmas gift for my little sister, and I guess I brought you up one too many times cos I ended up with a face full of female diva. When she decided my intentions were good, she told me you always had a thing for the bad boy; Patrick Swayze, Draco Malfoy, Jacob from Twilight... any of the werewolves from Twilight" he laughed as Kurt went bright red. "I guess I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance. I may be a bit of a rough diamond, but you gotta admit I clean up pretty nice" he smiled as Kurt laughed, enjoying being the one to make Kurt happy for once.

"I do have to admit it, don't I? Well my diamond, you're on. I'll give you a shot" he said, rising to his feet and Puck followed him, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, tipping the slightly shorter boy's chin until they were looking into each others eyes.

"You won't regret this. I'll -" he was cut off as Kurt pressed his lips to Pucks, only to withdraw as the warning bell sounded. They gathered their belongings and began to make their way back towards the building, Puck reaching a hand out to Kurt, only to have his own hauled back around Kurt's waist and he smiled at the easy way that Kurt accepted this. Accepted him.

Just before they reached the doors Kurt stopped and Puck turned to see him warring with himself over something. Obviously the honest and straight forward side of himself won because he took a deep breathe before saying, "I want you to succeed with this Puck, so I'm going to give you a few pointers okay?" Puck nodded and the other boy continued.

"I'm not a girl. I know I can act effeminate sometimes but never forget that I'm a red blooded male. I'd prefer blow jobs to flowers, video games are an acceptable date night activity, and taking it slow is out of the question" Puck simply stood speechless at the look on his little nymph's face. "All that taken care of, how about you come around to my place after glee tonight?" At Puck's nod Kurt winked and turned around, strutting inside and out of sight.

Puck could only stare at the empty space in front of him, grinning at the outcome of his plan. He couldn't wait for this afternoon.

**TBC**

**One (maybe two) more to go. I didn't get a lot of feedback on this one, I'm doing it out of love. SO please, if you enjoyed it, drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)**


	3. More than a Kiss

**I know it's been while since I posted, I apologise, this is my forth fic this week so I hope that makes up for it. Let me know if you like this one, cheers!**

Taking his seat in Glee later that afternoon Kurt took a deep breathe and tried to calm the churning in his stomach. Caught up in the moment earlier he'd said some very brazen things, and now he felt a little self conscious about it. Puck had to know that he had next to no experience when it came to sex and love, not only because there were next to no available gay males but because it was written all over his face. He exhaled and shook his head. Puck had chosen him, therefore these things didn't bother him, otherwise he'd go for someone with more experience, like... anyone.

Mercedes and Tina entered the room then, taking seats on either side of Kurt and sending him cheeky grins. Here we go.

"Okay spill Baby Boy- what happened at lunch?" Mercedes nudged him with her shoulder and if it hasn't been disgusting he would have snorted in disbelief.

"As if you, and the rest of this club for that matter, don't know exactly what happened! I'm surprised Mr Shue didn't call me into his office to discuss it" The curly haired teacher turned n their direction upon hearing his name, only to avert his eyes and move away toward the piano when he caught sight of Kurt's thunderous expression. _Typical butt chin _Kurt thought to himself.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, obviously not concerned by his anger. "Boy, Tina and I both have our football hunks, we wanted you to have one of your own, isn't that right, T?" Tina nodded, glancing to where Mike was seated at the back of the room and blushing.

"Oh right, so your plan was to set me up with the first person that would have me so you wouldn't feel guilty ditching me for Sam" Kurt knew he'd gone too far that time, judging by the way Mercedes stopped smiling at him as though he was an angry kitten and gave him a look that told him he was about to be put over her knee and taught a lesson.

She stood abruptly, clutching Kurt's arm in her pointy nailed grasp and dragging him from the room, calling an excuse to Mr Shue as they went out the door. Kurt felt like a scolded child as he followed her to the nearest women's restroom and stood with his arms folded in front of him while she locked the door behind them. Mercedes sighed loudly, and Kurt prepared himself for the mouthful he was sure he was about to receive, only to be surprised when his friend took his hand gently in hers instead.

"Do you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I know you ain't as mad as you're pretending to be, and deflection never really worked for you boy" Kurt smiled, he should have known his best girl would see right through his defences.

"I'm just freaking out a little Cedes! I flirted my ass off at lunch time- I even invited Puck to my place this afternoon!" Mercedes gasped but politely didn't interrupt his break down and he continued. "Puck has a LOT of experience and I've never even made out with anyone before. What in the world in the world could he possibly want with me?" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he tried to avoid at all costs, but right now he was feeling worked up and a little afraid.

"Okay baby don't wreck your 'do" Mercedes gently pushed him to the sinks and encouraged him to look in the mirror. "Look at you, you're gorgeous. Those cheekbones and eyes are amazing, and your skin is smooth and soft. You're slim and tall with perfect hair. Don't sell yourself short".

"I know you think those things, but that doesn't mean Puck does" Kurt said glumly, only to frown at his friends mischievous expression. "What?"

"Boy, that's exactly how Puck described you to me" he looked at her in shock, then looked at his reflection again. _Did he really? Well that changes things. _"I know you're nervous baby, but that's a good thing. Nerves means there's something there; I bet Puck was nervous at lunch?" Kurt broke into a grin remembering and Mercedes followed, giving her best friend a hug.

"We need Gaga" Kurt said, and Mercedes whipped out her phone.

As Finn made his way to Glee, he paused outside the female bathroom. _Was that singing? _He sighed and continued on, shaking his head as he recognised Kurt's voice belting out one of the high notes. He understood singing in the shower, but while taking a dump? Not so much.

Several minutes later and Mercedes and Kurt were strutting like Victoria's Secret Models into the Glee room, ignoring the disapproving look that Rachel sent their way. Kurt caught Puck's eye as he made his way to his seat and the look the other boy gave him had him wondering why he ever doubted himself.

"Everything alright?" Mr Shue asked them, eyebrow raised, and Kurt copied the gesture.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked before winking at Puck and taking his seat, Mercedes smiling at him like a proud mother duck as Mr Shue kicked off rehearsals.

Fifteen minutes later and Kurt was wondering exactly why they had waited for him, considering that all he was doing was watch Finn and Rachel sing while making eyes at each other. He dropped his head onto Tina's shoulder and she grinned, reaching up and pretending to pet him like a cat, making Mercedes snigger. A shadow fell over them and Kurt raised his head to see Mike standing there, so he shuffled across and the boy sat on the stair between Kurt and Tina.

"This is so boring!" he complained and the other three nodded their agreement. Kurt watched the Disney knock off playing in front of them, pensive before he turned to Mike and the others leant in to hear.

"We should get a group of us together, just some of the cool people-"

"AKA Not Berry" Mercedes interrupted and Mike almost laughed aloud.

"Like I was saying" Kurt looked pointedly at Mercedes and she raised her hands in defeat, "Just a small group of cool people to work on a group number. That way we can polish it until it's so perfect that Shue has no choice but to use it in competition".

"What about Rachel though?" Tina asked.

"She can stand in the back" Kurt said solemnly, and they all giggled, hands over their faces and trying desperately to stay quiet. The length of a lecture that Rachel gave for interrupting her performance was rarely worthy of talking.

"Am I invited to join this little party?" said a voice behind Kurt and he craned his neck to see Puck, sexy smirk firmly in place and he leant down onto the back of Kurt's chair.

"Depends, are you going to try to steal the show?" Kurt asked cheekily, and Puck smiled.

"With you here? Impossible" was Puck's response, and Mercedes made a face before rising and going to join Sam where he sat alone at the back of the room now.

Puck slid into the now empty seat, nudging it closer to Kurt. "So what is it that you're whispering about over here?" he asked, placing his arm around the back of Kurt's chair, the sight of it making Finn miss his cue.

"We were planning on working on a song together in our spare time to present to Shue, maybe interrupt some of the regular Rachel and Finn show" Kurt replied, lowering his voice and looking ahead to appease the glares Rachel was sending their way.

"This afternoon?" Puck asked, sounding odd.

"No we haven't decided when yet" Kurt responded, frowning. "I thought you were coming over to my house this afternoon?" he turned to Puck in time to see the other boy grin.

"Thank God, I was worried you'd changed your mind" he said, and Kurt was so happy he could scream. Puck took Kurt's hand in his and they sat like that for the rest of rehearsal, Kurt rolling his eyes at the going ons before him and Puck chuckling at the other boys reactions.

By the time they were ready to leave Kurt was ready to burst.

Pulling into his driveway with Puck's truck hot on his tail, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He could do this; he wanted to do this. Puck was into him and he'll be damned if he was letting this opportunity pass him by.

He was interrupted from his internal pep talk by Puck knocking on his driver's side window. _Oh nice going, _he thought to himself. _Hiding in your car isn't off putting at all._

"Hey are you okay?" Puck asked once Kurt had opened the door, expression uncertain as he stepped forward to take Kurt's hands. "Cos if you've changed your mind and want to take it slow, I want you to know that's fine with me. We could work on that song you were talking about".

"You would take it slow?" Kurt asked and disbelief and Puck scowled a little.

"Yeah I would! I like you, and if being with you means slowing it down then that's fine. I've got time. I'd rather go slow with you than rush with someone else"

_Oh._

Kurt pushed Puck far away enough that he could get out of his car and close the door, only to grab the other boys hand and drag him up to the door. If Puck was willing to take it slow, that was all Kurt needed to go full speed ahead. He planned to be naked in the next ten minutes, or as soon as he found his keys. People might call that rushing, but hey...

Those people don't have Noah Puckerman in their bed.

****** **TBC ****

**So that's it for this chapter, short and sweet. One or two more to go – let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Sealed With A Kiss

**Okay everyone, so this is the last one for this little story; time to wrap it all up in a great big bow. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this out there, stress and a lot of bad luck caused my motivation to go into hiding. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed, it means a lot to me that you enjoy my work.**

**Enough stalling, on with the story!**

**P.K**

A few days later a group of them were congregating at Mercedes' house to work on a new piece. Kurt's house was preferred but seeing as it was Finn's house too they decided against it, afraid the tall boy would unintentionally let Rachel in on what they were planning.

Kurt was helping Mercedes bring out snacks for the group, sliding the d\try of chips and dip onto the coffee table before taking his seat on Puck's lap. Beside them Sam leant over and picked up a bowl of chips and handing them to Puck, who placed them in Kurt's lap before grabbing a handful for himself. Mercedes sat down on the other side of Sam with a sigh, smiling at Kurt and Puck as they laughed quietly together. On one armchair sat Mike, who was playing with Tina's hair from her place leaning against his legs. The other armchair was occupied by both Brittany and Santana, the blonde girl draping her legs over the other girl's and flicking her feet out idly.

"Where's Artie?" Puck asked Brittany, ignoring the glare Santana sent his way when the boy was mentioned.

"He said he needed to go to the doctors to get new glasses" the blonde replied with a frown, "I told him he could use my My Little Pony glass if he wanted to but he said no" she looked so sad that Kurt had to turn his face into Puck's chest to muffle a laugh before turning back.

"No Britt, seeing glasses, not drinking glasses" he explained patiently and she frowned at him.

"You can see my glass Kurtie. It has Fluttershy on it, and flowers!"

_Wow._

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look then and poor Sam tried valiantly to hold back the laughter threatening to escape. Unfortunately Santana's glaring only seemed to set him off more, his face turning swiftly red. Luckily he was saved by Mike, who leant forward and clapped his hands together.

"Song suggestions, kids?"

That was all it took and now they were off to a flying start, reading and drinking glasses all but forgotten.

**P.K**

Later that evening as they were finishing up their first rehearsal and putting the furniture back in it's rightful place, Kurt contemplated just how successful they had been. It was amazing what could be achieved without a former head cheerleader and a self professed future star to compete for songs and attention. Without the diva fests and temper tantrums they had quickly agreed on two songs with the lead vocals shared equally amongst them with the exception of Mike and Brittany, who claimed they'd rather choreograph and dance.

Kurt collapsed on a chair with a happy sigh, and it struck him just how much he'd enjoyed organising and delegating, almost as much as he enjoyed performing itself. He briefly imagined himself running a small company or crew and shivers crawled up his spine. He was pulled by his thoughts by Puck as they other boy collapsed on the sofa beside him and flung his arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey gorgeous, what has you so quiet?"

"Just thinking about my future, Noah. Trying to picture it"

"Do you see me in this future?"

"Well that depends on you, doesn't it?" Kurt replied with a cheeky smile, leaning over to kiss Puck's cheek before standing and making his way into the kitchen to help Mercedes dry and put away the dishes.

Puck watched him go, tempted to follow that gorgeous ass around all afternoon. Instead he threw himself into cleaning the living room with the others, grinning at the sly glances his boyfriend was sending his way. He was one lucky man.

**P.K**

Monday morning came around and Kurt was up early as per usual, going through his routine to begin the day. He spared a thought for Puck, who was no doubt still passed out in bed, and wouldn't be waking up until he was almost late. Kurt could be annoyed that someone could put so little effort in and still look so attractive but he decided to be grateful instead.

He adjusted his scarf and the strap of his bag before making his way out to the kitchen, pausing as he saw Finn sitting at the dining table with a confused expression on his face. The expression itself was nothing new and therefore didn't surprise Kurt, what did surprise him was the fact that the expression was directed from the kitchen, where the lovely smell of pancakes were floating through to tempt them. Carol had already left for her shift hours earlier, so who was in there?

Kurt could have laughed when Puck emerged, plate of pancakes in hand and smirk all over his gorgeous face. So much for being asleep...

"Finn, could you get us a few plates please?" he said, taking the plate from his boyfriend's hands and placing it on the table before wrapping his arms around his neck. Finn quickly averted his eyes and darted from the room, obviously still uncomfortable with his sort of best friend and sort of brother making out, which they proceeded to do until he re-entered the room, clearing his throat loudly and awkwardly causing the other two to chuckle at his discomfort.

"Thank you for breakfast" Kurt said with a sigh, pulling out a seat and gesturing for Puck to sit beside him "Let's put the poor boy out of his misery. Besides, the pancakes are getting cold" and with that they all dug in, enjoying the food and the company, _some more than others._

After cleaning up and setting the kitchen to rights, the three of them headed out, deciding to all take Kurt's car to work. As they buckled up, Kurt met Finn's eyes in the rear view mirror and asked "Why were you frowning at Puck in the kitchen when I came out?"

"Because I only got there a few minutes before you!" the boy in the back exclaimed, and Puck chuckled as they implication sunk in to Kurt.

"You broke into my house!?"

**P.K**

That day in Glee was the same torture it always was, Kurt spending his time inspecting his nail beds rather than listening to Rachel screech consistently. If this were his club, he'd make sure that everyone got equal time for whatever they wanted; Rachel was a fantastic singer, he could admit that, but that didn't mean she deserved every solo. At the end of the day Mr Shue wasn't doing her any favours by coddling her and allowing her to take over every practice, no one wants to hire someone who believes that they know better than everyone else.

Kurt glanced over at Mercedes and they shared a smile before giggling at the glazed over expression on Sam's face. The poor boy really did try, but it seemed like as soon as Rachel opened her mouth his brained hit the off switch.

Puck wasn't faring much better beside Kurt, looking for all the world like he could go back to sleep at any moment. Kurt decided to test the theory by using his fingertips to draw patterns on the back of his boyfriends head and neck, watching as those lovely hazel eyes drifted further and further down until they shut completely. Kurt smirked at Mercedes and Sam who were both watching the scene with a great deal of amusement.

Suddenly Puck shot upright in his chair, eyes darting around the room until they settled on the devilish smile of his boyfriend and he narrowed his eyes in return. Sam and Mercedes were openly chuckling now, and Matt leant over to rub Puck on the back of the head, obviously having watched the entire thing from the rows behind them.

Mr Shue's glares toward all of them settled them down somewhat, and once he was once again distracted by Rachel's complaints Puck grabbed a leg of Kurt's chair and dragged it slowly until Kurt was flush against him. He threw his arm around Kurt, something they were both so used to they hardly noticed any more, and Kurt leant against the bigger boy. Glancing up, he say Puck sent him another playful glare and he decided to continue his teasing.

"Are you tired, baby?" he asked in a song song voice and giggled when Puck nodded sadly.

"I had to get up early this morning" he said in a sombre voice.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I wanted to make my gorgeous boyfriend breakfast" he said with a small smile, and they locked eyes until Rachel's screeching forced their attention tot he front of the room.

Mike leant forward and placed his arms around the both of them as Glee was finishing up. "Practice tomorrow night, my place" he said and at their nods he took of to tell the others. Kurt couldn't wait for their songs to be ready so that he could show Mr Shue what the unnoticed members of the club could do given the opportunity.

**P.K**

Lunch time conversations turned to what everyone who was graduating planned to do next year, and while Rachel was content to yammer on and on about moving to New York and becoming famous, Puck was more interested in what Kurt's plans were. Kurt wishes he could say for sure, but at the end of the day he wasn't sure what he wanted now. New York used to be his dream, the place where he thought that he would finally feel loved and accepted for who he was, but somehow he had found that here and the desire to get away had somewhat left him. People were people no matter where they were, and if left Lima, who would work to make it better?

"So babe, are you off to the Big Apple as well?" Puck asked quietly and Kurt suddenly realised that they had never spoken about next year, even though it was fast approaching, and suddenly he felt bad for leaving his boyfriend in the dark.

"Honestly, I think I might want to stay here, at least for a little while" he said just as quietly, wishing that they were somewhere away from prying eyes but unwilling to stop this conversation now that they were finally having it.

"What would you do here though?"

"Teach? Maybe coach? I haven't exactly thought it out, but I feel like so much good could be done here and running away isn't going to help that"

"Is that what you were planning on doing before?" Puck asked, eyes curious but not judging.

"I think it was, even if I didn't know it at the time" he said quietly, and Puck placed a comforting arm around his waist. "What about you Noah?"

"I never really thought about it before now" he said with a shrug, before turning to meet Kurt's eyes. "But I want to be where you are" he said, eyes so intense Kurt almost shivered. He forced himself to look away and took a chip from Puck's plate, popping it into his mouth.

"We'll figure something out. Talk about it more later?" Puck nodded, and Kurt felt excited to know he wasn't only planning a future for himself.

**P.K**

That afternoon as Kurt was at his desk working on his homework he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Upon turning and seeing Puck he set his pen down before reaching out to take Puck's hand and lead him to the bed.

"This is a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon" he said after a long sweet kiss. "What are you doing here gorgeous? Not that I'm complaining, of course" Puck smiled at that but he seemed unusually quiet, so Kurt decided to wait and see what his boyfriend had to say.

"I came to see your dad actually. He said I should come and say hi, since I'm here"

"Asking for my hand in marriage? Not that I'd ever say no, but shouldn't you ask me first?" he smirked when Puck chuckled.

"It's not that it's something else, a surprise, but I don't want to tell you until I'm sure. Promise me that you won't ask your dad or snoop around to try and find out please?"

Kurt searched his boyfriend's face for a sign of what this could be about but found none. So he closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I promise it's nothing bad, baby" Puck murmured into his hair as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder's and pulled the smaller boy close. "Now that I have you in my life I'm determined to keep you there" he whispered and Kurt felt himself melt against the stronger boy.

"I trust you" he said quietly and with those words he finally brought a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"That means a lot. One more thing before I go?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you really say yes?" Kurt frowned, wondering what Puck was talking about till he remember his cheeky response earlier and felt his cheeks fill with colour.

"I said I wouldn't say no" was all he would say, but Puck was still grinning ear to ear as he gave him one more kiss before heading out the door, Kurt listening as he bid his farewells to the other people in the house.

_Who in their right mind wouldn't say yes to a man like that?_

**P.K**

The next day after practice Kurt and Mercedes decided to hit the mall and take advantage of late night shopping; Kurt could hardly stay still, too excited by a successful practice he flitted from shop to shop while Mercedes followed behind him with an indulgent smile.

"White boy! You need to calm down just a little. Are there ants in your pants or something?" She said with a snicker as they sat down with their drinks in the food court. Kurt sent her a mock glare before the smile burst out on his face again.

"I just love the role that I have in our little group we've formed. Organising and delegating, helping people work together and compromise... it's so satisfying when I see how much work we've done in just two rehearsals. It might not seem like much, but I feel like I made a difference".

"Of course you made a difference! Without you to keep us on the straight we'd be all over the place like a regular Glee lesson. Imagine what Glee could do if Mr Shue could do half as well as you. You really listen to us. Perhaps you should take his job?" Mercedes didn't miss the look on Kurt's face as she said those words. "Is that something you'd like to do, boo?"

Kurt sighed, looking down at his cup. "I think it is. I mean, I always dreamed of going to New York and becoming a hug Broadway star, showing the people of Lima just how amazing I am. Now though, I want to help them. I used to tell myself that I was better than them, but I'm not, just... different. I know it's good that I'm more down to earth now, but in a way I feel like I've let my old self down" Mercedes reached across the table and took her best friend by the hand.

"No matter what you did, your old self was always going to be let down. The dreams you had were born of sadness and anger, you said so yourself that you would become famous to show Lima. Now you're making plans from a happy place; you have friends, family, a boyfriend" she grinned at that. "A lot of what you dreamt for has already happened. Why leave a place where you're happy?"

"You're right. I think I'd make a great teacher" he said with a small smile.

"Me too, boo. Now let's go, those tester eye shadows aren't going to apply themselves!"

**P.K**

One week and two more rehearsals later the group had decided that they were as ready as they would ever be and were going to show their dances at the next Glee club. So with that in mind they decided to all wear black and white to school that day with the exception of their cheerios that would change before Glee. Kurt had drilled into them that the more cohesive they look the better they will be received, although deep down he was worried about reactions to the 'secret' practices.

During lunch he had a quick word with Finn, not wanting him to feel upset hat he hadn't been included. He explained that they had wanted to keep it quiet in order to perfect what they were doing and that people who didn't get a lot of time in front were just looking for an opportunity to do so, which Finn thankfully understood and accepted. Kurt decided not to tell him they purposefully avoided letting Rachel know so he wouldn't feel torn between his brother and his girlfriend.

Kurt found himself feeling thankful for Finn; they may have little in common but sometimes Finn's simple outlook had it's advantages.

**P.K**

As Mr Shue stood at the front and clapped his hands together to gain the attention of the group Kurt waited patiently for a chance to speak, which would have worked if not for Rachel impatiently jumping to the front of the room and announcing that she had a piece to perform for everyone.

Despite inwardly thinking that the piece would be for Finn rather than everyone Kurt politely raised his hands and waited until he had their teacher's attention. "Excuse me Mr Shue, but we have a piece that we'd like to show today as well"

Rachel crossed her arms and raised a brow at Kurt. "Well I was up here first Kurt, so you'll have to wait until I'm done, if not till next practice"

"With all respect, Rachel, you were up there first because you didn't even wait for Mr Shue's okay before barging in. Not to mention you performed last rehearsal." Kurt calmly replied, wary of the death stared bot Santana and Mercedes were sending the Jewish girl.

At this moment Mr Shue chose to intervene, raising a placating hand toward Rachel who looked ready to throw a tantrum that a four year old would be proud of. "Kurt is right, Rachel. You performed last week-"

"And every other week" Santana piped up from her seat, smirk firmly in place.

"Kurt will go first, then you can go after. Remember guys, we have a whole hour" Mr Shue finished with a smile.

"Which Rachel usually uses on her own" Santana said under her breathe, smiling innocently at the cautioning look Mr Shue sent her way.

Kurt thanked Mr Shue and rose from his seat, making his way down to the front and motioning for the others to join him. Mr Shue's expression of surprise had grown with the number of people making their way to the centre of the room, obviously expecting a solo or a simple duet. As Puck took his place next to Kurt they both caught Finn sending them a subtle thumbs up from behind Rachel and held back grins.

The songs that they had decided on were _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ by Whitney Houston to showcase the girls' voices and _Rhythm Divine _By Enrique Inglesias for the boys, as it had plenty of low sections for Puck and Sam to share as well as some spectacular high notes for Kurt to belt out, and the flawless mix of the two gave a real party vibe to the performance. The choreography was high energy to go with the tempo of the songs and the feel of the routine; Rhythm Divine saw Brittany and Mike doing some moves that would make a trained ballroom dancer jealous and Mercedes made the perfect Whitney, belting out the lyrics like a true diva.

As Kurt scanned the faces of those still in their seats he had to admit to himself that they were doing well. Everyone (except for Rachel) was grooving in their chairs, some even singing along. The smile on Mr Shue's face was what really surprised him though. Rarely had Mr Shue shown open approval for anything that Kurt had showcased, including his audition for New Directions. Yet in this moment, that seemed destined to change.

By the time they were done Kurt was feeling flushed and out of breathe, but so happy he could burst. He knew without needing to be told that it was one of their best performances but hey, a few compliments wouldn't hurt.

"Guys that was incredible!" Mr Shue declared and Rachel's expression clouded over even further. "That must have taken a lot of work to organise"

"Actually, it only took four rehearsals" Mike shrugged at the shocked expression on their teacher's face. "Kurt organised us pretty well" he said and the look of pride on Puck's face made the smaller boy flush even further.

"Well I gotta say guys, I think that was something that we should really consider using in competition"

"Let's vote!" Sam declared, knowing full well that there were more people performing than in the audience and Kurt and Mercedes chuckled at his antics.

"Okay guys" Mr Shue said with a wry smile, "Take a seat. I believe it was Rachel up next?"

Kurt made a point of paying attention to and applauding Rachel's performance. He honestly didn't want her to feel left out, and he would be more than happy to incorporate her into the routine that they had created, but he needed to point out first that she wasn't the only one with talent.

Not long after practice started to wind down and Kurt went over to speak to Rachel, taking the time to tell her the things that he loved about her song. Finn's smile at the effort he was making made him feel proud for stepping up and making an effort. He hoped that after this they might all be able to cooperate and become better performances.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, he heard Mr Shue call out, "Hey Kurt, mind if I have a quick word?" and he made his way back to where the teacher was packing the last few items away.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Is it true that you arranged all that?" Mr Shue asked, genuinely curious.

"Well it was either me or Santana" he said and they both chuckled. "But it was pretty easy really. I listened to what people wanted to do and I tried my best to find a compromise that made everyone happy, which is why Mike and Brittany didn't solo sing. Other things, like putting Tina and Sam at the beginning as they are the more reserved singers just made sense for the performance" he replied honestly.

"Well you did an amazing job. I was thinking that if you could bring in the remaining five people without any major bloodshed, it's a definite for competition". Kurt could have screamed aloud at that but he reigned himself in and settled for a smile so big it almost split his face open.

"You could do this for a job you know" Mr Shue grabbed his bag and they made their way to the door together.

"I've been thinking I'd like to" Kurt replied honestly and Mr Shue beamed.

"Well I might ask around for you then, if that's alright" he asked and at Kurt's nod they headed separate ways, each excited at this new possibility.

As Kurt neared his Navigator, he saw a note on the windshield.

**Dinner tonight, 8:30?**

_Back to notes then, are we? _ He thought with a smirk. He quickly sent a text to Puck saying he'll see him then before jumping in the car and heading home, Already planning his outfit for the night in his mind.

**P.K**

"I think the first one looks the best" Burt said from the door, causing his son to jump and place a hand over his heart.

"You startled me! What was that for?" Kurt asked as he picked up the first belt, examining it once more before looping it through his pants.

"Just wanted to see how you were getting on. Carol said you and Puckerman had a big date tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure where we're going though, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear" Kurt sighed, pulling at the collar of his Oxford shirt and considering changing it for something else.

"You look good, son" Burt knew his opinion might not mean much to his fashionable son but she smile Kurt sent his way assured him that his compliment was appreciated all the same.

Kurt was glad for his father here to distract him, he was a bundle of nerves tonight and he wasn't sure why. He and Puck had been on plenty of dates before, it wasn't as though this was their first. Perhaps he was nervous because it felt like something big was going to happen tonight, good or bad Kurt couldn't tell. Burt picked up on his nervous energy and decided he needed to say something.

"I don't know why you're bothering to be honest with you though" he muttered, and Kurt swiftly turned to look at him incredulously.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes 'seriously'. You don't need to try to impress Noah Puckerman" here Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt and Burt held up a hand to silence him. "You couldn't impress that boy any more than you already have. He's completely smitten with you".

Kurt smiled like the sun, and Burt sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way back down the hall to await Puckerman's arrival. He supposed that if Kurt had to fall in love, he could do worse, Puckerman truly cared for his son and Carol and Finn seemed to like him as well, so there was that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door, and he wondered if it was really too late to begin the threatening dad act. When he opened the door and saw the nervous boy waiting with flowers in hand he decided to give the kid a break. Kurt was intimidating enough all on his own when he wanted to be and this boy looked nervous enough already.

He patted Puck on the shoulder as he showed him in and called for Kurt, who acted surprised despite preparing for over two hours for their big night. _Kids._

**P.K**

Puck had refused to tell Kurt where they were going that night, instead sitting quietly with a small smile on his face that infuriated Kurt as much as it made him wish to smile himself. Was it too much to ask that he at least know so that he might prepare himself? Apparently. Now he just had to wait until they arrived and the anticipation was turning his stomach inside out.

They ended up at a small creek that sat fifteen minutes out of town; far enough that other teens would not use it at as a hook up point and they were sure to be undisturbed. The water lay still, small ripples from the wind the only thing to disrupt it on this cool evening.

Kurt watched as Puck laid a picnic blanket on the ground and lit two citronella candles, placing them on the rug before making his way back to the car for a picnic basket. The scene reminded Kurt of their first 'date' and he smiled at the memory, feeling so nervous to be the target of the handsome boy's affections. Now look where they are; No one had ever treated Kurt the way that Noah did and he had never felt so in love in his entire life.

He followed his boyfriend to the blanket and seated himself between the other's legs, leaning lightly against him. Puck looked nervous, a small blush blooming on his cheekbones and Kurt could not help but to kiss each cheek and feel the heat underneath his lips.

"So how is this then?" Puck asked him and he smiled at the fact that his boyfriend had gone to this much effort just to please him.

"It's perfect Noah" he said quietly, and he meant it.

**P.K**

As the evening began to draw towards it's end Kurt and Puck laughed together, lazing on the rug after eating the supper that Puck had packed for them. Kurt was currently teasing him, asking who would have known such a notorious playboy could plan such fantastic dates. Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt's antics, embarrassed but trying not to let it show.

"I don't think that anyone thinks of me that way any more, babe. I definitely don't and I hope you don't either"

"You know I'm only joking around with you. You've changed so much over the last few years, the person you were wouldn't recognise you. That's a good thing"

Noah smiled at that, happy to hear compliments from the one person whose opinion matters most. He took Kurt's hand in hi and cleared his throat. "So do you remember a few weeks ago when I came to see your dad?"

"Yes...?"

"I thought maybe I should tell you what that was all about"

Kurt sat up from his position with his head in Puck's lap, looking him calmly in the eye. "You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to-"

"I do want to though" Noah replied and Kurt hesitated before nodding once and resuming his position in the other boys lap, trying not to let on just how tense he really was. He'd often wondered what that afternoon had been about but Noah hadn't brought it up again and Kurt didn't want to push the other boy so he left it alone despite his curiosity.

"So the reason that I went to see your dad was because I had asked him for a job" Here Kurt began to interrupt but Noah raised a hand and he stayed quiet. "I know that you've been considering staying here in Lima and getting a job here, so I did the same. You're dad is willing to put me on as an apprentice and train me to be a fully licensed mechanic. I think that it could be the best chance for me".

Kurt smiled at him, overjoyed to know that he hadn't been the only one planning a future with his boyfriend. "So what else have you got planned?"

Puck ducked his head and pulled at a strand of grass at the edge of the blanket. "I guess that all depends on if you want to stay here, and if you find work here"

"Oh that reminds me, I have news too" Kurt sat up and at Puck's expectant look he continued. "I spoke to Mr Shue today, and he said that he'd look around to see what kind of jobs would be on offer to me here!" Puck grabbed Kurt in a huge hug at that, throwing himself backwards so that Kurt landed on his chest.

"We could get a place together?" Puck murmured, and the look in his eyes melted Kurt to jelly.

"Okay, but you're asking my dad permission" Kurt said with a smirk and Puck groaned, covering his eyes with his hands while Kurt laughed at his comical reaction.

**P.K**

**Epilogue**

It was the first New Year's Eve after Kurt and Puck moved into a small house not far from his father's, and the young man came through the front door with a sigh, dropping his bag and keys onto the hall table before sifting through the mail that sat there, noting nothing of interest.

"Noah? Are you home?" he called, and at the sound of his partner's voice coming from the kitchen he made his way there, looking forward to seeing his handsome face after a long day of dealing with little children.

Working at the Lima Theatrical Society didn't pay a lot but he loved his job, organising songs and dances for the Tots club that started after school hours. He helped out with the other projects and productions of course, but the children were his favourite because they showed such joy and eagerness in learning something new.

Currently they were close to finishing rehearsals for his first directed performance and he was very nervous, hopeful that the parents of his students would think he was doing a good job. Puck constantly reminded him that parents of young children applauded when their kid used a spoon successfully, so they would be blown away by what Kurt had achieved but that didn't help to ease his nerves at all. He knew that his boyfriend thought his work was great, now he wanted the rest of the community to see that.

He turned the corner to enter the kitchen but instead paused in the doorway instead, intent on watching Noah who appeared to be making some sort of pastry with flower covering his hands and forearms. He still had his work overalls on, though unbuttoned and tied around his waist with nothing but a singlet top to cover his torso he looked good enough to eat himself, and Kurt was tempted to tell him not to worry about dinner.

"Don't even think about it" his deep voice cut through Kurt's naughty thoughts, and the smaller man pouted in a way that he knew Noah had trouble resisting.

"Or what?"

Noah laughed at the look on his face but said nothing, continuing to prepare the food in front of him. Kurt's expression turned predatory and he was just about to sidle up behind Noah when a firm hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump a mile high before whipping around to come face to face with his father. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, clutching a hand to his chest and racing back through his conversation with his partner, hoping that nothing too explicit had been said.

His dad's easy smile eased his fears however and Kurt smiled before moving in for a small hug. "Do me a favour son and grab me another beer, Carol and I are in the lounge room, and Finn is coming for dinner as well"

Kurt moved to the hallway and asked Carol if she'd like something to drink before making his way past his dad and back into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at his partner as he readied the drink. Noah paused to lean in for a kiss and Kurt complied happily, taking his time to savour this moment with the one he loved.

"Big day at work?" Noah asked and Kurt nodded before going in for another a kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, meaning that Finn and his date had arrived. Kurt sighed and threw a smile at Noah as he made his way to the hall.

"Save your midnight kiss for me?" Noah called to him and he turned and sent the brightest smile to the man he had made a home and a life with. A man that he would love for the rest of his life.

"I always will"

**P.O**

**That's it! All done. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought, I'm quite proud of this story x.**


End file.
